


After the Fall

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angel Dean Winchester, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dean in Heat, Dirty Talk, Fallen Angels, Gags, Gangbang, Graceless Dean Winchester, Hunter Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Metatron (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Multi, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Public Sex, References to Metatron, Restraints, Righteous Man Castiel, Spitroasting, Top Castiel, Violence, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean scowled at himself in the bathroom mirror and resisted the urge to throw the phone he’d kept with him against the wall. He was an angel. A warrior of God and now he was reduced to living as a human. An Omega human male.





	After the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Dean glared at himself in the bathroom mirror and resisted the urge to fling the phone in his hand against the wall. He was supposed to be an  _angel_. A warrior of God and now he was reduced to living as a human. An _Omega_ human male. There wasn’t even a period of time where he could slowly get used to it like the last time when he’d been falling when Lucifer had roamed the Earth. His grace was gone and now he was trapped in a human body. Earthbound. So far from Heaven and home that he couldn’t hope to ever reach them again.

Metatron must have thought it was hilarious, telling Dean to find himself a big strong Alpha to claim and breed him, as he’d thrown Dean from Heaven personally and used his grace to twist Dean into a completely different orientation then the one he’d been given when he was created.

He stepped into a stall to see if his vessel had been completely, physically, changed and it didn’t take long to confirm the fact that he was, in every single way imaginable, a human male Omega. The heavy balls he’d once possessed in this form were completely gone, the long cock shrunk to barely an inch and moving his fingers back revealed the opening of a slick cunt below his hole.

Dean jerked his hand away, yanked his pants up and stumbled out of the stall to wash. It was too real. He needed his grace back to fix everything how it was supposed to be. This was wrong wrong wrong. He was an _Alpha_ angel and _not_ an Omega human.

An annoyed growl escaped as he stepped away and moved back out into the bar. Castiel said he was coming, he was several states away, and Dean knew the hunter wouldn’t leave him abandoned.  _Cas_  had far too big a heart and Dean had been able to hear the barely concealed panic in his friend’s voice when Dean had explained his situation along with his location.

Castiel’s panic had only seemed to increase when he’d revealed all of his discoveries since his fall and the changes to his body. He knew Castiel was used to Dean being an Alpha, strong and capable, not an Omega in need of protection.

Dean dropped onto a stool. He pulled out some of his leftover money. At least he could get drunk and try to forget about the shit storm he just caused for all of Heaven and Earth. With enough alcohol maybe he could even forget the fact that he was a fucking Omega now. Dean mentally snarled at the memory of that realization and ordered a drink. He threw it back, enjoyed how it warmed him, before ordering another one.

All around him eyes were watching him. Dean could feel them. He could feel the weight of them as they crawled over his body. The stench of Alpha arousal was rapidly driving him insane and arousal was twisting through his body in an unbearable wave of heat. His stupid body was trying to respond to it and without experience he wasn’t sure how to handle the reactions.

He was in completely foreign territory.

Not an angel but a human.

Not an Alpha but an Omega.

The sound of someone breathing in his scent had the hairs on the back of his neck rising and then a hand clamped down on him with a bruising grip. “What’s a pretty little bitch like you doing here by yourself?” the Alpha husked and Dean felt disgust curling in his gut, “Looking for a knot?” Dean turned his head and leveled the human with an unimpressed stare. “We have plenty of them here for a ripe, fertile bitch like you. Give that hungry cunt a real workout.”

“Not interested. Let go.” his voice snapped out and his eyes narrowed. Dean noticed a few other Alphas coming up them and realized there was only one other Omega in the bar. Another male Omega in the back corner who on a second look Dean could see was being knotted, his mouth gagged and wrists bound.

“I don’t think so. A fresh smelling bitch like you is going to be nothing but a fun time for all of us.” the Alpha leered the words and Dean felt a hand grab his ass. “We’re going to wreck your cunt. Leave you fucked open and leaking when we’re done with that slick cunt of yours.” he moved closer and Dean felt his muscles tensing. “If you’re lucky one of us will claim you or just keep you as a pretty Omega whore. We know how Omega bitches need knots and that cunt of yours is begging to be fucked full.”

Dean closed his eyes and without taking time to think about possible consequences he snapped his fist out to connect with the face of the Alpha in front of him. Not pausing he spun and struck out at another Alpha. Snarls and growls filled the air as Dean fought viciously against the group of Alphas. He fought angrily against hands grabbing and holding him when all he wanted was to be left alone so Castiel could find him. One landed a blow to his back and another grabbed him to slam him down on a table. “Feisty bitch. We’ll fuck that out of you.”

He snarled viciously and kept fighting with as much power as he could muster. He kicked and thrashed violently so they couldn’t get a good hold on him but an Alpha still managed to get a hand in Dean's hair and his head was slammed off the bar. Pain burst through his skull and Dean stumbled as strong hands pulled him towards the stand he’d ignored upon entering the bar.

They laid him out on the stand and in seconds Dean’s body was thoroughly strapped into a breeding stand. His chin was placed on a bar to keep his head up and his mouth, forced wide, was filled with a ring-gag that kept his mouth open. Scissors cut away every single layer of his clothing, the ruined cloth and his shoes were discarded in a trash can.

His head ached and Dean’s eyes rolled in his head as he tried to focus but the blow he’d taken made it hard. A choked sob escaped at the spiking pain as his legs were spread wide and Alphas surrounded him.

Dean had never felt so helpless.

One stepped up to his mouth and in seconds he was choking on a large, thick Alpha cock that started viciously fucking down his throat. It gagged him, cutting off his air each time the Alpha shoved deep, as another Alpha fingered his cunt.

“Bitch is going into Heat!” the sentence was crowed with delight. Dean wanted to scream when he felt the fat head of a cock at his new cunt. Fingers dug harshly into his hips and the Alpha slammed balls deep inside of him in one harsh, powerful stroke. Dean jerked and writhed in his restraints, mentally howling in denial as his dizzy brain struggled with what was happening to him, while the two sweaty Alpha vigorously fucked him at both ends.

The sound of an Alpha fucking through his slick soaked cunt filled his ears along with terrible music and moans of enjoyment. He was humiliated, a powerful angel reduced to a weak human Omega bitch, as the humans reveled in his pain and the pleasure his body gave them. He gagged when the one fucking down his throat caught his knot behind Dean’s teeth, forcing his mouth wider, before warmth flooded his mouth and he choked trying to breathe through the thick, hot come pouring down his throat. It spilled out of the corners of his mouth and trailed down.

Dean jerked violently, wanting away from it, as the Alpha behind him started to rut up against his cunt trying to sink his knot in. They had said he was in Heat. He couldn’t take a knot in his cunt. That could mean being bred but it wasn’t meant to be and the Alpha snarled in triumph when his knot pushed past the resistance of Dean’s cunt and swelled to lock them together.

In seconds Dean’s inner muscles were milking the thick knot and warmth was flooding his cunt in thick ropes of come.

“Fuckin’ bitch’s cunt feels amazing.” The Alpha’s voice was lustful and pleased as he ground up against Dean, groaning in delight, as tears spilled down Dean’s cheeks. He was helpless, restrained and being bred by human Alphas.

It was a nightmare.

Dean had fathered multiple fledglings in Heaven. He was one of the best at catching in season angels for breeding during mating season. He wasn’t meant to be the one with a swollen womb. That fact didn’t matter. The humans used him until their knots slipped free and they were immediately replaced with two more Alphas. His tight body heated up, need and desperation threatening to overwhelm him, as the second round started up just as rough and harsh as the first.

He lost track of time, fighting until he was exhausted and slumped in his restraints, as Alphas greedily bred him and fucked down his throat. It ached and burned, his cunt thoroughly soaked with come and slick, as the slap of skin on skin competed with the filthy wet sucking sound of a cock repeatedly thrusting into the mess in his cunt. His Heat had overwhelmed everything else only hours after that first Alpha had sensed his Heat and Dean had been trying to fuck himself back into the cocks in his cunt ever since. It felt so good and it helped calm the painful fire constantly filling him. Hanging below him Dean’s belly was starting to swell with load after load of Alpha come.

The newest Alpha in his cunt slammed deep, grunting, as his knot caught and Dean’s new Omega body eagerly set to milk the knot for every last drop. He was still choking on the cock filling his throat, emptying load after load, when the bar door opened.

He could hear something distantly, the sounds of fighting and snarling, as the Alpha locked inside of him focused on their own pleasure.

Dean slumped on the breeding stand, defeated and fucked full, as Heat merrily burned inside of him and begged for Alphas to keep breeding him. The feeling of it, the feeling of being repeatedly bred, was the most amazing feeling in the world and Dean whimpered as he tried to shove back into the Alpha grinding up against his cunt. Alphas fucking him meant brief moments of awareness and he was starting to come back to himself when the knot in his cunt started to shrink enough to pop free.

He briefly heard the bar owner tell the Alphas he’d keep the place open if they were _interested in breeding the fertile bitch’s cunt_. Dean’s mind was lost to his new Heat, his first Heat, as hours went by with continued use. With each new Alpha fucking him Dean’s desperation to take them deeper increased and he strained to shove back into every Alpha that pushed into him.

By the second day his belly bulged obscenely and everything in him was too exhausted to move. He was tired, hungry and aching but they didn’t pause and his instincts purred at his continued use. They had only let him up twice but he always found himself strapped down for use as the bar flooded with Alphas having heard of an in Heat bitch strapped down for public use.

The one in his mouth slipped out, Dean dragging in as much air as he could, while the one in his cunt kept grinding forward and moaning in enjoyment.

Without warning the body on top of him, the one knotted in his cunt, was gone and the sound of fighting broke out. Dean sobbed at the pain of having a knot yanked out of him as come and slick spilled out of his gaping cunt to join the mess already on the ground.

Dean tried to look to the side but a new Alpha stepped up to use his mouth and another gleefully fucked into his cunt. To the side he distantly noticed Castiel fighting with two of the Alphas who had delighted in fucking him earlier.

His mind started to slip into the joy of being rhythmically fucked, Omega instincts new and overwhelming, as Castiel continued to fight off the Alphas in the bar.

Again he felt the weight on him, the feeling of being fucked full, disappear. The one using his mouth was knocked out with a hit to the head and wild blue eyes stared at him in horror.

Castiel quickly removed his restraints, threw the ring-gag away and within seconds a familiar coat was wrapped around his bare shoulders. Dean blinked through a haze of need and Heat desperation, “A couple states over?” his voice was hoarse and Castiel worked to control his breathing.

It had felt like weeks had gone by.

Dean felt something wet running down his cheek and brushed it away with the back of his hand. Alpha come. He scowled and kicked the Alpha on the ground in front of him.  He couldn’t think about the sloppy mess the bar full of Alphas had made of his cunt, the feeling of it covering his ass and thighs made him want to scrub himself for hours, as he clutched Castiel’s coat tighter. He clung to the feelings of clear-headedness.

“I got here as fast as I could. I’m so sorry, Dean. That never should have happened.” Castiel glanced over at the man behind the bar, “What kind of establishment is this that you allow that?” he demanded angrily.

“An unclaimed bitch is free game. You know the laws. Any unclaimed Omega is fair game to any interested Alpha. Maybe next time you’ll remember to claim what’s yours so someone else doesn’t use it.” the words had Dean taking a step towards the bar but Castiel placed a hand on him. “That little bitch has probably already been bred up. They’ve been breeding him for days. I haven’t smelled such a fertile cunt in years. You’d be better off finding a pretty young thing, unbred, to claim because that one is used.”

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up and something to eat.” he guided Dean out of the bar and glanced over at him when they met fresh air. “Have you been walking the whole time? The whole week?” he asked softly and Dean shrugged.

He knew his lucidity wouldn’t last unless his Heat was over. His body was still begging to be bred and Dean, the part that wasn’t lost to Omega instinct, was screaming in denial. Days of being in Heat it should be over. Maybe it was the lingering effects of his first Heat?

“I stole a car but I couldn’t keep it. Walked some and took a bus.” he flexed his hands and looked at the bruised knuckles. Dean hissed when he stepped off the curb and pain jolted up his spine from his aching cunt, “Didn’t want to spend all my money.” now a mirthless laugh escaped, “I have to actually eat now." Castiel led him to the car, covering the seat for him, before they headed back to the room he was staying at so Castiel could start taking care of the angel-now-human.

Everything was going fine. Castiel had gotten food, found some clothing for Dean to borrow and Dean had managed a shower in his attempt to scrub all of the Alpha come off of him. It seemed like his Heat had ended and Dean was relieved. Then his Heat slammed back into him but nowhere near as strong as before and Dean was very aware of what that meant. A broken moan escaped him and it took a moment for Dean to realize he’d soaked through the borrowed night pants he’d pulled on. “ _No_.” he’d thought it should be completely over by now. Those Alphas had fucked and knotted him for days.

He tried desperately to ignore it but Dean felt  _empty_. The feeling was driving him insane and his new instincts had him shoving his hand down his pants. He worked fingers into his slick cunt. A moan escaped at the feeling of full and the brush of fingers against his sensitive inner walls had his legs trembling. Without warning he came, slick flooding his channel with his release, a sigh escaped at the burst of pleasure but the relief was seconds before he was about to go out of his mind.

The familiar feeling of need and desperation set in again.

A knock at the door almost had him sobbing but he couldn’t get the words out. “Dean?” Castiel’s voice called through it. When Dean didn’t answer it came again and again with increasing worry. Then it came with urgency as the door was shoved open and Castiel rushed inside. “Dean—” he cut himself off and Dean whimpered at the scent of  _Alpha_. The scent of another Alpha who could fuck his cunt and try to breed him with even more fledglings—no, not fledglings anymore—babies.

Castiel smelled  _perfect_. Strong and virile and _Alpha._ Another whimper escaped and Dean could hear his friend breathing in the scent of a fertile Omega. Dean knew what picture he painted: Castiel’s angel turned Omega staring at him with needy Omega-gold eyes. The sweet scent of slick filled the air along with Omega arousal and sex. He knew by the look on Castiel’s face that his friend had thought his Heat was over and the shock of a fresh wave of it, coupled with the scent of Dean’s slick saturating his channel, would be enough to drive even Castiel’s Alpha instincts wild.

"You’re still in  _Heat_.” Castiel took a stumbling step back even though everything in him was straining towards Dean. Dean could see it. He could see how his needy whimpers and overwhelming scent were affecting Castiel. Alpha red eyes glowed and the scent of Alpha arousal reached his nose in seconds.

"Please Cas. Please make it stop.” Dean gasped. He didn’t care. Even though his Heat wasn’t at its worst it wasn’t stopping the need screaming through him, “Please I’m burning.” he couldn’t even think straight and the only thing he wanted was Castiel in him. His gut clenched and slick leaked from his cunt. It took almost ten minutes of pleading and begging for the Alpha before Castiel finally stripped before climbing on the bed.

“You’re not on anything, Dean. You might catch. You probably already have…days with all of those _Alphas_.” the words came through gritted teeth even as Castiel shifted to mount. His own instincts were clearly driving him insane and when Dean started cursing him Castiel finally pushed inside.

Dean’s cunt clenched around him as Castiel sunk inside easily. Days of Dean taking Alpha after Alpha inside his cunt had him thoroughly fucked open. Castiel hadn’t even needed to stimulate him to have his Heat loosened muscles relaxing further. “Move. Please move.” he shifted and when Castiel started fucking forward Dean wanted to cry with relief. The Alpha was long and thick which gave Dean a perfect full feeling that he was having a problem pulling his mind away from.

He knew that in the midst of a Heat it didn’t even matter what Alpha was fucking, knotting and breeding him. Dean just needed relief from the final stretch of his Heat and it was luck it was an Alpha who wouldn’t hurt him.

Balls slapping against him with each trust, the wet sucking sound of Castiel plowing through his soaked cunt filled the space between them, and then Castiel hit that sweet spot that had Dean near howling. The combination of need, full and building pleasure was too much. “You’re so  _tight_.” Castiel groaned as he dug his fingers in for a better grip. Dean could only whine as Castiel slammed him back onto his cock as he fucked toward his knot and when Dean could feel it swelling Castiel started thrusting in shorter snaps until he caught inside Dean.

Dean came on Castiel’s thick knot with a cry and clenched down as the first load spilled inside him. He could feel the fire of his Heat cooling down enough that he could at least think somewhat coherently. His inner muscles greedily milked Castiel’s knot as the Alpha shoved his face between Dean’s shoulder blades to stop himself from claiming Dean. A low snarl let Dean’s Heat fogged mind figure out that Castiel’s instincts were probably snarling angrily at Castiel choosing not to bite him. He knew from experience; from being in the same place how it felt to reign in instinct.

Carefully Castiel turned them until they were on their sides and Dean was pressed against his chest. Strong arms pulled him back and Dean groaned lowly as his cunt eagerly continued to milk Castiel’s knot for every drop. “Now that you can think straight do you want me to get you something else? Do you want me to take you somewhere? Help you…help you start a new life?” it was obvious by the tone and the way he tensed that Castiel hoped Dean said no.

Dean clenched his eyes shut and let out a shuddering breath. Now that he was a human he didn’t have to hold himself back, did he? They were on the same level and he could be something that Castiel might want around. He thought back to his whole existence, how everything was almost a blur until he’d pulled Castiel out of Hell, and then he opened his eyes. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to reach out for someone.

“I want to stay.” he swallowed and almost moaned at the feeling of Castiel’s thick cock, locked inside of him, filling him up with another load. “Fuck, Cas,  _I need you._ ” a hand stroked down his side and for a moment he just wanted to shove his face against Castiel’s neck. The Omega in him wanted comfort and touch. His new instincts wanted an _Alpha_  even when his mind was struggling to figure out how these base instincts were so powerful. Fortunately Dean could adapt and if it meant he could keep Castiel then it couldn’t be that bad.

At the very least Castiel could help him. Possibly…protect him. He’d clearly done a shitty job of it considering his days strapped to a breeding bench taking every Alpha in the city at both ends. His strength was _gone_ and Dean hated how Alphas could overpower an Omega.

Arms wrapped around him and Castiel shoved his face against the back of Dean’s neck. “You can stay.” Castiel breathed against him. Dean shuddered. He wasn’t sure what he’d have done if Castiel did go out of his way to help Dean start a new life. His grace was gone, his orientation was the complete opposite and he was probably carrying children from any number of Alphas who had greedily bred his cunt for days.

It left a sick feeling in his gut.

It wasn’t the same as mating season in Heaven. Everyone worked together to raise and train the fledglings since Alphas spent all season breeding as many Omegas as possible. Omegas were not treated like property or like toys. Those things didn’t factor into it there. They were all part of the same family but Earth wasn’t like that. Here Omegas were basically wet holes to use and breed especially if an Omega wasn’t claimed. It was encouraged, perfectly normal, to take an unclaimed Omega if the need arose and for a public place to turn one fucking into a gangbang.

“We’ll get you some clothes, fix up a room for you and…we’ll get you an appointment with an Omega specialist.” His voice was rough, “I can…I can tell you’ve already caught.” He breathed out, “I’m sorry I was too far away.”

Dean clenched his eyes closed and tried not to think about the fact that life was growing in his new womb. He tried not to think about how it belonged to some random Alpha or Alphas. “It’s…it’s ok, Cas.” Pleasure lit up inside of him when Castiel shifted and his knot brushed that perfect spot inside of him. Dean clenched his jaw and viciously sent every hateful thought imaginable towards Metatron. That sick fucker had probably _hoped_ something like this would happen and now Dean was going to have to deal with the consequences of not being able to fight off a bar full of Alphas.

“Your Heat shouldn’t last more than an hour or two more.” The tone was soft, “It’s still going to be rough but it shouldn’t be too bad. You could probably get through it with a toy or your fingers.”

Dean felt guilt at begging Castiel to fuck and knot him. “Yeah. I’ll do that.” It wasn’t a surprise that Castiel would want to separate and let Dean take care of the rest of his Heat. They were not mates and Dean was pretty sure that Castiel had never wanted a mate.

The human he’d yanked out of Hell usually picked up Omegas in a bar or when on a case, vigorously fucked them until both parties were satisfied, before moving onto the next. During Ruts Castiel spent days locked up with a pretty Omega, fucking and fucking and fucking, until his Rut finished. Dean knew Castiel had been like that since he’d presented as an Alpha and it shouldn’t have been a surprise that Castiel would want a similar relationship between the two of them. A fuck or two and then no more.

If he’d still had his powers Dean would have _known_ that Castiel wanted the exact opposite but Castiel wasn’t going to say anything. He didn’t want to risk their friendship and Dean was terrified of the exact same thing.

Like with every other chance the two of them had had in the past it was going to pass them by without a single word being said; Dean believing that Castiel wasn't interested in a relationship and Castiel throwing himself into meaningless encounters in an effort to distract himself from Dean.

In Heaven Metatron laughed and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like a little reverse verse with an ABO twist and some angst/miscommunication. The last line seemed evil but we all know Metaron is an asshole who takes joy in making them suffer. And, in case anyone is curious, Cas was very much right. Several of the Alphas in that bar did succeed in breeding Dean before Cas got to him. Poor little ex-angel is going to be carrying random Alphas' babies and all the miscommunication that you would expect is going to follow. Ooops!
> 
> I'm edging towards 400 posted fics on this site. How the fuck did that happen? Well I hope you all enjoyed this one!!
> 
>  
> 
> \--Yes I'm using this next bit on each of the new fics I post from my folder since it fits all of them (yay copy and paste).--
> 
> Again I'm still going through that folder on my laptop though I keep getting a bit distracted so this is getting dragged out a bit. This fic is another one that was waiting to be finished, fixed and posted.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Your comments and thoughts are always appreciated!


End file.
